lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
SR-25
The is a new sniper rifle that appears in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha of 1.4007 version with the PRM Weapon Pack MOD from Lost Alpha Official channel. Overview * A powerful, second-class sniper rifle. * Less powerful than SVDm-2, but is much more accurate than SVUmk2. * The only sniper rifle capable of silencer without any upgrades. Background * The SR-25 (Stoner Rifle-25) is a designated marksman rifle designed by Eugene Stoner and manufactured by Knight's Armament Company. Ammunition * Standard 7.62x51mm NATO * Armour-piercing 7.62x51mm AP Upgrades (PRM Weapon Pack v2.11) Level 1 Upgrades Longitudinal Grooves * Price: * Adding oblique grooves to the frame of the weapon helps reduce friction of moving parts and protects them from dirt, increasing weapon reliability. ** Reliability +20% Receiver counterforce rotator * Price: * A counterforce rotator installed in the receiver reduces weapon recoil. ** Recoil -25% -OR- Inertia moderator * Price: * Installed on the back of the receiver, this modification slows down the slide, increasing the weapon's accuracy. ** Accuracy +25% Stop Drive * Price: * A synthetic part installed behind the end of the step slide, compresses it to increase accuracy. ** Accuracy +30% -OR- Accelerated refire rate * Price: * Despite its name, it replaces the regular bolt with an exposed bolt system: it should provide a higher rate of fire. ** Rate of Fire +30% Level 2 Upgrades Slide protective coating * Price: * A protective coating increases the tightness of the receiver box, which positively affects reliability. ** Reliability +20% Ergonomically shaped receiver * Price: * A more convenient shape of the grip makes handling the weapon more comfortable, especially when firing on the move. ** Handling +30% -OR- Smoothing spray application * Price: * The spray smooths out minor flaws in weapon mechanics, significantly increasing muzzle velocity. ** Bullet velocity +15% Additional rifling * Price: * Installing a barrel with additional rifling increases the velocity and accuracy of the weapons. ** Bullet velocity +20% -OR- Incident slide * Price: * This slide slides along the stem, preventing the muzzle from climbing when firing. ** Recoil -30% Additional Upgrades Expanded magazine * Price: * Change standard magazines for larger ones. ** Mag size +10 Impact-resistant polymer frame * Price: * Replacing the base frame with a polymer one can reduce the mass of the weapon without compromising its reliability. ** Weight -0.70 kg Notes * A powerful, semi-auto sniper rifle capable of bleeding out player in one shot under unmodified Sunrise-3 suit. * The one and only sniper rifle capable of silencer * Early weapon acquisition and ammo are often rely to looting the Mercenaries: ** All 3 Exo-snipers in Dead City (after they've been killed by the Military). ** 3 out 5 of MadDog's snipers in the tower of Army Warehouses (easily looted after the blow-out, provided player can avoid or eliminate the subsequent Military invasion). * Further acquisition can be either: ** Purchased from Barkeep at the New 100-Rads Bar in Outskirts. ** Purchased from Skinflint at Freedom HQ in Outskirts. Trivia * The weapon's description is directly copied from wikipedia. * Despite its name as 'SR-25', the actual world model and specification of the weapon closely refers to the shorter Mk 11 Mod 0 variant. Gallery SS_SR25_Tech.jpg|Upgrade tree Category:Sniper rifles Category:PRM Weapons